blockbusterbusterfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil-E
Evil-E (now known as Lazarus Dark) is an evil version of ERod, A.K.A The Blockbuster Buster. Every bad film that ERod hates, he loves and every good film that ERod loves, he hates. He is played by Eric Rodriguez (ERod himself). Appearance Evil-E looks almost identical to ERod; the only differences are that he doesn't wear the skull ring, his t-shirt has the Spider-Man Venom symbol, and his hair is gelled down instead of up. When he becomes Lazarus Dark, he adds a black hood and ski-mask (to cover up heavy disfigurement), black gloves, a metal claw on his right index finger, and carries a cane with a handle shaped like a cobra. In the alternate future, Lazarus Dark's appearance is restored to his original Evil-E appearance. However, he noticeably wears sunglasses and a red shirt and black tie under his coat. Personality Evil-E isn't a tortured villain; he doesn't seem to have a tragic back-story (if he even has one). He's just evil because he likes it. He spends most of his time laughing evilly and grinning. Evil-E is shown to have the exact opposite tastes of ERod, where everything ERod hates, Evil-E loves and vice versa. It is revealed in the Rock and Bullwinkle review the Evil-E was created from all of ERod's evil and depravity the very moment ERod first wielded Lucille as a "custom-made bad guy" to keep ERod from becoming too powerful, so his personality and intentions may simply be programmed for this very reason. Powers & Abilities Since Evil-E has desperately tried to obtain the magic hammer, it is safe to assume that Evil-E doesn't have the same abilities as ERod's. Having been into the Null Void and escaped both times (be it a dodgy process), he may know his way through dimensions on a level higher than ERod can anticipate, as he uses the same ability to banish Panda Bear to the Null Void himself. He wields what is known as the Dark Hammer, a mallet that has powers that equals ERod's claw hammer, Lucille. However, in the "Resident Evil: Apocalypse" review, it is shown that Evil-E is incapable of lifting Lucille, despite being a creation of the Hammer and duplicate of its master. He is also adept at using a lightsaber. In his return as Lazarus Dark, Evil-E receives new undefined abilities in his re-assembling, including expertise in teleporting, power over lightening and comes quickly with a Laser screwdriver to counter ERod's Sonic Screwdriver. In the alternate future, Lazarus took the Blockbuster Buster's powers, becoming strong enough to conquer the world and turn it into an oppressive dystopian nightmare, and could even pick-up Lucille. To accommodate his poor taste, it is shown that Evil-E is a terrible dancer. History As Evil-E The Trinity of Evil He first appeared at the beginning of the "Spider-Man 3" review. It appeared that Venom had bonded with ERod to create Evil-E. Although Evil-E is evil, he still seemed to enjoy reviewing movies and so decided to review "Spider-Man 3". He called it the best Spider-Man movie and also revealed it to be one of his all-time favorite films. What became clear through the review was the fact that Evil-E knew "Spider-Man 3" was a bad movie but didn't care. It wasn't that he thought the movie was good--it was just that he enjoyed how bad it was. Evil-E actually managed to stay in control for two-thirds of the review. ERod found the power to defeat Evil-E when his darker half started "evil dancing". ERod struggled for a few seconds before ripping the Venom shirt off his chest, revealing a Spider-Man shirt underneath. He then went on to vent all the built-up rage at the movie, by yelling about how much it "sucked", which he had been unable to express as Evil-E. The Reign of Evil Evil-E wasn't mentioned and didn't appear again for almost eleven months after the "Spider-Man 3" review, leading many fans to believe he was just a one-time character. However, fans were pleased to see a return of Evil-E in ERod's first-ever "Mystery Review", which turned out to be "Serenity". It quickly became clear, however, that something strange was happening. Although ERod looked like himself, he was acting very differently, tweaking his catchphrase and insulting what his YouTube page claims to be one of his favorite movies. He laughed over its "flaws", saying it should have been more like the Transformers films and other movies he had earlier busted. More than halfway through the review, he was interrupted by another ERod asking him "Who the hell are you?" At first, Evil-E tried to pretend to be the real ERod, but the "newcomer" had both the trademark skull ring and his Magic Hammer. When ERod used his hammer's "sight beyond sight", Evil-E transformed back into himself. ERod himself was confused about how Evil-E could exist when ERod was still there. He stated that it was impossible, given the previous history of Evil-E is rather apparent. Evil-E's response was: "What's so impossible about it? I'm you; well, the "you" that would exist if you had made different decisions between good and bad". This seems to support the theory that this Evil-E is from some sort of alternate universe, not a possessed ERod. However, Evil-E stopped laughing when ERod announced he would send him to the Null Void. As he protested, ERod banished him. At the end of the review, there was a scene where the "Hooded Man" spoke for the first time, saying that ERod had evaded him once again. From this, it can be assumed that Evil-E was either working with or for the Hooded Man. Evil-E's next attempt to take over was to trick ERod into releasing him. ERod was at a low point. His Agent had just informed him that he'd received a lot of hate messages after saying he enjoyed "X-Men: The Last Stand". He felt betrayed and underappreciated by his fans. This, and the fact that the planets had aligned, allowed Evil-E to whisper in ERod's head and poison his thoughts. Not thinking clearly, ERod removed his ring, releasing Evil-E. An energy beam flew through space, passing through the aligned planets before finally hitting ERod who collapsed to the floor in pain. The person who stood up afterward, however, was Evil-E. (This scene could be seen as supporting either theory about Evil-E--either ERod let his darker personality take over when he took off his ring or removing the ring allowed Evil-E to escape the Null Void and, in turn, trap ERod there. However, the instant change in clothing does seem to suggest that ERod and Evil-E are two different people.) After escaping the Null Void, Evil-E went on to review the "Unseen 13" (the so-called 13 worst films, T.V. movies/shows, and direct-to-video movies ever created). He seemed to enjoy them all and called most of them, genius. At the end of the review, Evil-E walked off camera, only to walk into another and mock the viewers for expecting to see ERod appear and defeat him. At some point he also rearranged ERod's schedule, giving him nothing but Uwe Boll movies to review, though this was not revealed until "The Top 10 Fantastic Four Failures". The next review continued where the last one left off with Evil-E stating that ERod wouldn't be coming back. However, halfway through his evil laugh, Evil-E was shot by Hellboy from the " Trinity of Awesomeness" (ERod's action figures of Hellboy, Buffy, and Ash). As Evil-E was standing up, Ash rebanished him to the Null Void (though as Buffy soon pointed out, he said the incantation wrong). Evil-E realized what was about to happen but he was too late to do anything. As he reached out to stop Ash, he disappeared. In the next review, Evil-E materialized in the Null Void mid-protest and realized where he was. Then he discovered that ERod was also trapped in the Null-Void with him, powerless and in chains. Evil-E started laughing. At the start of the "Resident Evil: Apocalypse" review, Evil-E discovered ERod's hammer, Lucille, on the floor just out of ERod's reach. Evil-E bent down to use Lucille against him. However, he quickly found that he was unable to lift the Hammer which caused ERod to smirk at the evil version of himself. When pushed, he claimed to have backup. This backup turned out to be El L0ver, who failed to bust the movie, to Evil-E's amusement. He also revealed that he had "a guy on the outside", whose phone calls kept distracting the reviewers (such as Fedora Freddy previously) before they could bust the movies. He was surprised when ERod guessed it was the man in the black hood, but laughed it off, pointing out that if he went too long without busting movies, he'd lose his powers and die. In the "Resident Evil: Extinction" review, ERod continued to try and wheedle information out of Evil-E, without much success. After Nerdlinger's valiant attempt at busting the film (foiled by fainting at the sight of the naked Alice clones), Evil-E called him a pathetic little nerd, finally angering ERod to the point where he could activate his powers by rage. He summoned Lucille and disappeared, leaving Evil-E in the Null Void--but not for long. Because Ash had said the incantation wrong, Evil-E escaped, appearing in ERod’s review room in a crash of thunder. The two ERods engaged in battle, Evil-E producing the Dark Hammer. However, the two Hammers were too evenly matched, and ERod challenged him to an Ultimate Dance Battle. Evil-E went first, dancing to "Blue" by Eiffel 65. However, he was no match for ERod, who fought back by dancing to Michael Jackson's "Thriller". ERod easily won the Dance Battle and, as he screamed in victory, Evil-E disappeared, yet again, banished to the Null Void. At the end of the credits it was revealed that when Evil-E reappeared in the Null-Void, he was confronted by the Hooded Man telling him, "You have failed me for the last time". Evil-E screamed as the screen went black. ERod vs. Episode 1 He later appears in the three-part anniversary special "ERod vs. Episode 1" - alongside Danapholi, Doctor Nemesis and the newly revealed Darth Lucas as the newly formed supervillain team N.A.D.S. - where they plan to freeze ERod in carbonite as an example, do the same to every other critic out there, and then take over all of fandom one franchise at a time. Darth Lucas quickly figures out that the Doctor Nemesis with them was just a clone, and that he was double-crossing them. ERod and his allies clash with N.A.D.S., where Evil-E fights the newly reformed Panda Bear in a lightsaber fight. They duke it out in a fair fight until Evil-E banishes Panda Bear with an incantation, only for ERod to do the same to him, presumably destroying him. Later one, he reappears in the Null Void, horribly disfigured and with a far lower voice. At first, he is horrified to tears on his disfigurement, only to fade into laughter, declaring that "there's s new Hooded Man is in town. Evil-E is dead. He has been reborn out of the shadows. From this day forward, I will be known as... Lazarus Dark!" As Lazarus Dark The Rise of Lazarus Dark After completing a mission for the Bureau, ERod (with katana in hand) runs into a hooded man shooting ERod with lightning. ERod teleports back to his home, only to find Lazarus there in his chair. He reveals to ERod who he is and makes him a deal; he will give ERod a flash drive containing the whereabouts of his friend Panda Bear, and ERod will review a list of bad movies of his choosing without busting them, and if he tries busting them beforehand, he will be imprisoned within an Infinity Box and Lazarus will become the new Blockbuster Buster. ERod agrees and begrudgingly reviews Rocky and Bullwinkle. After nearly busting the movie multiple times, ERod already begins to weaken. Lazarus Dark appears only to give his next movie Scooby-Doo 2. Trivia *Evil-E's theme music is the song "Lux Aeterna" by Cline Mansell. *Evil-E's personality, symbol, poor dance moves and his first appearance in ERod's "Spiderman 3" review show that he is an obvious parody of Peter Parker under the influence of the Venom symbiote. *Evil-E (now as Lazarus Dark) is shown to wield a Laser Screwdriver. This is a reference to the Doctor Who villain The Master, who is often seen as The Doctor's villainous counterpart. *Becoming Lazarus Dark, Evil-E is able to shoot powerful bursts of lightning that rival ERod with his hammer. This may actually be a nod to the Force - specifically the Sith - as ERod uses the Force in the way of the Jedi. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reviewers Category:N.A.D.S.